


I choose you.

by Prettyunique



Series: Real person fiction. [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Rizzoli & Isles, Rizzoli & Isles RPF
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Angie and Sasha are having an affair. They're in love.





	I choose you.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the last episode.  
> Angie and Sasha have been seeing each other on and off since the 4th season (2013).

Angie's phone rings.

Angie answers it taking a seat at the counter.

 

"Hey" 

"Hi" replies Sasha

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting in my kitchen," replies Angie

"I wish I was with you," 

"Sash...

"I'm dying to see you,"

"We can't, it's too dangerous," replies Angie

"And we agreed to end it, I know," replies Sasha

 

Sasha sighs.

 

"Where are the girls?"

"Sleepover," replies Angie

"All three of them?"

"Emery is at a sleepover, Finley and Avery are on a school trip,"

"So you have the place to yourself."

"Yea," replies Angie

"Me too, Ed took the kids to his mother's place...I miss you"

 "I miss you, replies Angie

Silence. 

The doorbell rings.

 

"Hold on a sec that's the door."

 

Angie opens the door.

 

"Sash, what are you doing here?"

"I said I missed you," replies Sasha

 

Sasha enters the house and Angie closes the door behind her.

Sasha grabs Angie kissing her on the lips.

 

"Sorry."

"It's Ok, really," Angie replies

 

Angie grabs Sasha kissing her. 

 

"Mmm" moans Sasha

 

Angie lifts Sasha on the counter.

Sasha put's both hands on Angie's shoulder.

 

"We should...

"Go to the bedroom," finishes Angie

 

An hour later.

They collapse on to the bed breathlessly.

 

"You are so beautiful...

"I love you," replies Maura

"I love you too."

 

Sasha's smile fades.

 

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to leave Ed," replies Sasha

 

Angie looks at Sasha with a frown.

 

"I thought you'd be happy."

"Just look me in the eye and tell me you don't love him."

"I don't," Sasha replies

"You've never been a good liar."

 

Sasha sighs.

 

"When I decided to divorce my husband it wasn't just because of you. I mean you were a huge factor, but you weren't the only factor. We had been drifting apart for months, long before you and me."

"Are you saying you don't want me to leave my husband."

"I'm saying I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret tomorrow."

"I love you."

"But you love your husband too," replies Angie

 

Sasha sighs.

 

"What do I do, tell me what to do."

 

Angie takes Sasha's hand in hers kissing Sasha's hand.

 

"You're going to think I'm crazy and that I've totally lost my marbles."

"What?" replies Sasha.

"Talk to your husband."

"Are you serious?"

"You don't have to tell him all the details, just...look you once told me that you loved the fact that you could be honest with him."

"So you think he's just going hear this and, move on. Did you tell Jason about us."

"No, because he's a different person than your husband...all I'm saying is, this involves him. he should know what's going through your head."

 

Sasha smiles leaning forward kissing Angie.

 

A week later and Sasha is back at home.

 

"I need to talk to you,"

"Sounds serious," replies Ed

 

He takes a seat opposite Sasha.

 

"What's going on?"

"I...um...there's something that you need to know,"

"What is it?"

"Ok...you know I love you so much but..."

 

Sasha's phone beeps a text.

She looks at it and smiles.

 

"But?"

"Sorry," replies Sasha 

"Is that new?"

"What?" replies Sasha

"I've never seen that phone before, it looks nice..."

 

Sasha looks again at the text on her phone again.

Which reads

'Whatever, whoever you choose.

I hope you know I love you, always'

x A

 

Sasha looks back at Ed.

 

"Ed I'm leaving you."

 

Silence.

 

"Did you hear what I said?"

"This is about you and Angie, right"

"You know," replies Sasha

 

Ed nods.

 

"How long?"

"Season 1, I'd say...I figure it hasn't been going on for that long," replies Ed

 

Sasha shakes her head.

 

"I don't know what to say,"

"There's nothing to say," replies Ed

"Nothing...shout, throw something,"

"That wouldn't achieve anything," replies Ed

"I'm so sorry...I never meant to hurt you I swear"

"I knew this day would come, I knew the second she came to our house for dinner. I saw the way you looked at her,"

 

3 days later.

Angie's doorbell rings

 

"I'll get it" shouts Finley

 

She opens the door.

 

"It's Sasha"

"Sash, What are you doing here?"

"Are you staying with us?" asks Emery

"Well, I was hoping."

"Of course," replies Angie

"I'll take your bags." 

"Thanks, Finley," replies Sasha

 

Finley nods.

The rest of the kids go to the living room.

 

"What happened?"

"I left Ed," replies Sasha

"You did?"

"I know what you said but here's the thing...I choose you."

 

10 minutes later Finley comes down the stairs.

 

"I put your bags in my mum's room."

 

Sasha looks at her.

 

"I'm 13, I'm not stupid."

 

Sasha and Angie exchange a silent laugh.


End file.
